Passados, presentes e Futuros
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: A vida a fez mudar muito. Pan, agora está mais velha, e bem mudada. Torankusu se casou e tem uma filha, mas nunca se esqueceu do seu amor verdadeiro e Pan conhece um novo amigo! O que vai dar essa enrrolada? ;) cap 4 no ar
1. 8 anos depois

- Gohan-san, que horas o vôo chega? – Pergunta Bura (Bra).

- Deixe-me ver... Er... Já desembarcou no pátio, ela deve ta pegando as coisas, malas e mochilas...

- A Pan? Com várias malas? Ta, tudo bem que ela passou oito anos lá! Mas do jeito que ela é descuidada, só deve ta com a mochilinha azul dela.

- Goten! – Ralha Gohan. – A Pan não é mais criança!!!! Lembre-se que ela saiu daqui com 17 anos.

- Mas a Pan é a Pan... Não muda!- reclama Goten.

Um pouco longe da aglomeração de boas vindas estava Torankusu e sua filha, Hoshi, de oito anos. Tinha um cabelo igual ao do pai, e olhos verdes iguais aos da mãe, Noelle, falecida há sete anos e nove meses. Sim, Torankusu havia se casado há oito anos, e infelizmente não era com a mulher que ele amava...

Flash back on 

Uma garota muito bonita estava ao lado de Torankusu. Parecia ter seus 24 anos, tinha cabelos azuis e lindos olhos verdes, porém tristes.

- QUE?!?!?!? – Berra Vejita, Bulma e Bura Briefs.

-VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM ELA???? – Diz Bura.

- Algum problema? Eu a amo! E ela está esperando um filho meu!

PLOFT

Bulma cai no chão.

- Pirralho! Olha o que você fez! Agora a nossa raça vai se diluir ainda mais! Mas que desgraça!

- Mamãe!!!! Mãe!! Acorda... Ta vendo! Minha nossa! Por que você fez isso? – Diz Bura se debulhando em lagrimas. – Eu não sei por que você esta fazendo isso, mas eu descobrirei um dia! Saiba que eu não estou gostando nada desse casamento! – Olhava como vejita o olhava. Noelle estava morrendo de medo.

Ela sabia que a reação poderia ser essa. Torankusu a preveniu. Mas a sensação de ser rejeitada era muito dolorosa.

- Bura! Não fale assim! Eu nada posso fazer! E não sei por que essa revolta toda!

- VOCÊ BEIJOU A PAN! DISSI QUE A AMAVA! E AGORA VEM COM ESSAZINHA AI DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ A AMA E QUE TA ESPERANDO UM FILHO COM ELA! É MUITO CONTRADITORIO! Você não acha papai?

- Não me importa! Quer casar, faça bom proveito! Mas saiba que você me envergonha!

- Ué!!! O senhor não teve filhos com mamãe?

- Mas eu sou Puro! Um sayia-jin puro!  Você já não é! E isso não vem ao caso! Mas quer casar? Boa sorte!

- Sim, vou me casar e vocês nada podem fazer!

- Mas e a Pan...

Bura para no meio da frase...

- Ela é passado! Eu não a amo! Foi só confusão de minha cabeça!

- E você diria isso a ela? – Diz Bura com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lógico!

- Pois, ta ai sua chance!

Torankusu congela. Ele se vira, e lá estava ela, com um vestidinho chinês, pronta para sair como ele havia marcado.

- A menos de um dia você... Me... Disse... Que me... Amava... – Pan estava como uma estatua. Não tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas estava pálida, parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer instante. Torankusu não ficava para trás. Estava mais branco do que já era.  Agora ele teria que dizer a verdade na frente dela...

- Eu estava confuso. Desculpe-me, Pan-chan...

- Nas se dirija a mim com essa intimidade... Vim aqui, ouvi o que precisava, pelo menos não tenho que ficar sofrendo pelos cantos. Boa sorte com sua nova vida. Boa sorte no casamento.

Noelle estava em lágrimas... Torankusu se segurava para também não chorar. Pan estava seca e Bura se debulhava em lágrimas.

- Um amor tão bonito, sendo despedaçado dessa forma... – diz Noelle para si mesma.

Depois disso, Pan volta para casa, sem dizer nada a ninguém.

Num quarto de hotel que Torankusu havia alugado para ficar junto com Noelle antes do casamento, sua futura esposa chorava completamente perdida.

- Eu não deveria ter pedido isso a você! Por que você não me disse que tinha acertado tudo com seu amor verdadeiro!?

- Shii... Se acalme... Lembre-se do bebê. E se queremos que todos acreditem, temos que ser assim.

- Mas você a ama. Eu não quero ser esse separador!!! Não é justo!

- Noelle, você me pediu um favor! E eu estou fazendo com prazer! VOCÊ é minha amiga, e eu não vou deixar-lhe como outros fizeram! A Pan... Depois que tudo tiver esclarecido, me ajeito com ela. E eu quero que tudo pra você seja perfeito. Pelo menos nesses meses, e pelo tempo que você agüentar.

Ela põe a mão no coração.

- Eu não vou durar muito... Não acabe com sua vida só por minha causa!

- Você pode não durar muito tempo, mas todos que você poderia se escorar... Estão mortos. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, depois de tudo que você já fez por mim! Encorajando-me a seguir e não desistir do meu amor. Não é agora para ficarmos juntos, eu e ela, mas eu te prometo... Ela será minha. E seus esforços não terão sido em vão, no final, você verá que eu constituirei uma família com ela. Mas agora, nesse instante, eu quero garantir sua felicidade e da ou do pequeno que esta em seu ventre. Quero que você passe esses últimos minutos, meses ou anos felizes! Você já teve muita perda, já chorou muito! E eu quero ver um sorriso no seu rosto!

- Mas sua família... Se eles descobrirem?

- Não poderão fazer nada! Eu quero isso! Eu quero te ajudar! Agora vamos... Você precisa descansar! Pro bem de sua vida e do bebê!

- Você é um amor...

Torankusu sorri, e os dois vão dormir na mesma cama, abraçados.

- Torankusu...

- Sim?

- Me prometa realmente, que mesmo que eu ainda esteja viva, você ira atrás de sua amada! Mesmo casados... Prometa-me que você ira atrás dela e explicara tudo!

- Casando, minha atenção será toda a você. Mas sim, prometo que irei atrás dela quando a poeira abaixar e explicar tudo. E prometo fazer com que ela me ame novamente... E que aceite a nossa criança...

- Hoshi...

- heim?

- Quero que se chame Hoshi! O bebe.

- E se for menino?

- É menina! Eu sinto isso...

- Mas você só está com três meses.

- É intuição.

- Certo. Ela se chamara Hoshi.

 E assim os dois adormecem... Um mês depois eles se casam...

Na festa...

- Bura, onde está a Pan? – Pergunta Torankusu

- Ela... Por que quer saber?

- Gostaria de conversar com ela.

- Mal casou, já está atrás da Pan! Que foi, se arrependeu?

- Não fale assim!

- Você não verá a Pan nem tão cedo!

- Por que?

- Descubra por si só! – Bura sai junto com Maron.

Torankusu fica confuso, e vai perguntar a Goten.

- Fique perto de mim e eu te arrebento! – Diz Goten ameaçadoramente, sendo segurado por Gohan, que também queria da um soco na cara de Torankusu.

- Mas...

- Sai de perto! – Diz Chi-chi. – Só estamos aqui por consideração a Bulma! Se não fosse isso, nem aqui estaríamos.

- Confiamos em você e você fez isso... – Diz Videl. – Por sua culpa, ela não está mais entre nós...

Torankusu arregala os olhos...

- Vamos embora... – Diz Chi-chi.

- Vou acompanhá-las. – Diz Goten.- Se quiser ficar irmão, fique. Já que tem que permanecer um membro da família.

- Podem ir. Eu fico. – Diz Gohan com a voz grave.

A família Son sai.

- Gohan... – Torankusu começa, mas é interrompido por um grito repentino...

Noelle estava no chão, jorrando sangue pelo vestido branco...

Em nada mais Torankusu pensou, apenas em levá-la ao hospital...

- Muita emoção junta, se ela continuar assim poderá perder o bebe. – Diz o médico. – Além do cisto no coração... A doença está muito avançada...

- Cisto? – Diz Bulma... – Ela esta...

- Sim, a paciente já veio aqui, ela não tem muito tempo de vida. Mas creio que conseguirá dar a luz, se ela tiver repouso absoluto e não passar por emoções fortes. Preciso que ela fique aqui hoje em observação.

- Certo doutor. – Diz Torankusu. Posso apenas falar com ela?

- Somente o senhor. Por aqui, por favor.

- Mamãe, Gohan, podem me esperar? Preciso falar com os dois em particular.

Eles acenam com a cabeça e esperam. Vejita leva Bura para casa.

- Noelle? – Diz Torankusu entrando no quarto vestido com a bata e todos apetrechos para visitá-la.

- Torankusu... E o bebe?

- Calma... Ele ainda está vivo! Mas você precisa de repouso absoluto.

- Desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Te dar esse susto... Você está sendo tão amável comigo...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não poderei ficar, mas amanha bem cedinho estarei aqui e prometo que quando você acordar, estarei do seu lado.

Noelle olha pro lado de fora e vê as caras de preocupados de Bulma e Gohan.

- Vai contar a eles?

- Não se preocupe com isso...

- Conte a eles. Pelo menos eles podem ajudar.

- Ajudaria também se Videl e Chi-chi soubessem do por que de tudo, por eles serem os mais velhos. Mas só os quatros, pois eles conseguem controlar todos os lados, e ajudaria você repousar.

- Conte... Só a eles... – Dizia já quase dormindo.

- O remédio já esta fazendo efeito... Vou indo... – Torankusu beija-lhe a testa, mas antes dele sair ela segura a mão dele.

- Espera-me adormecer... Não quero me sentir sozinha.

Ele sorri, e fica ao lado dela até o sono abraçá-la por completo.

- Boa noite. Amanha estarei aqui. Não se preocupe. – Beija a face dela e coloca a mão dela que estava segurando em cima do coração dela...

Quando sai, Bulma e Gohan esperavam pela conversa.

- Quero falar com vocês e com Videl-san e Chi-chi-san.

- Primeiro você vai esclarecer que historia é essa que ela tem um cisto no coração?

- Chame a Videl e a Chi-chi. Preciso dos quatro aqui. Ai contarei tudo a vocês.

- Certo. Então nos encontraremos na Corporação cápsula. – Diz Gohan.

- Não. Vão a esse endereço! – ele entrega o endereço do hotel em que ele e Noelle estão hospedados. - Espero vocês em uma hora. Mamãe, por favor, vá junto com eles. Preciso concertar umas coisas lá para recebê-los.

- Estaremos lá daqui à uma hora.

Uma hora depois no hotel. Torankusu recebe Chi-chi, Videl, Bulma e Gohan.

- Antes de começar, me digam o que aconteceu com a Pan!

- Humpf! Ela foi pra um local bem longe de você! E pode ter certeza, vai arrumar pessoas melhores que você! – Começa Chi-chi.

- Ela viajou para o exterior. Fazer faculdade lá. Por pedido dela, não posso revelar o local.

- Por quanto tempo?

- O tempo que for necessário, Torankusu. – Diz Gohan calmo, com um tom de preocupação na voz. – Agora diga por que nos chamou aqui.

- Noelle esta com um cisto no coração, e pode morrer a qualquer momento. – a reação de Videl e Chi-chi foi de surpresa. – Ela não tem mais família, nem ninguém para ajudá-la nesse momento, e como ela já me ajudou varias vezes, eu resolvi que era minha vez de ajudá-la.

Ele conta tudo o que ocorreu, o por que da mudança... Mostrando os fatos todos, para que ninguém duvide da palavra dele.

Com isso, ele ganha aliados... Chi-chi, Videl, Gohan e Bulma.

E depois desse dia ninguém importunou Noelle, nem ele próprio.

No dia seguinte no Hospital, quando Noelle acordava, lá estava Torankusu, sorrindo para ela. A partir dali tudo seria diferente. E tudo foi. Seis meses depois, Noelle deu a luz a uma linda menina, que se chamaria Hoshi, como fora decidido há meses atrás.

Para infelicidade de todos que tinha se acostumado com Noelle, esta veio a falecer quando Hoshi estava fazendo três meses de vida. Depois disso, Bulma, Videl e Chi-chi cuidaram de ajudá-lo com a pequena Hoshi...

Flash back off

- Papai... A tia Pan é bonita?

- Sempre foi. Já lhe mostrei fotos dela, mas com certeza deve ter mudado muito.

- Ela vai ser minha nova mãe?

Torankusu fica vermelho.

- Não podemos saber até ela chegar. Espero eu que sim, mas não diga isso a ninguém.

- Não se preocupe, papai. – Hoshi sorri. Tinha o sorriso de Noelle.

- Olha! – Diz Maron. – Estão desembarcando!

Com olhares apreensivos, Goten, Videl, Gohan, Maron, Chi-chi, Bulma, Vejita, Torankusu, Hoshi, o mestre Kame, Ubbu, Kuririn, a numero 18, Bura e Satan esperavam-na. Só não sabiam que ela estava mudadissima.

Todos desembarcam e nada da Pan aparecer.

- Ô, irmão, tem certeza que era nesse vôo?

- Tenho!

Mas três passageiros saem... Duas mulheres e um homem... Uma das mulheres era muito bonita... Cabelos cacheados, ruivos, batendo na altura da bunda, com uma blusa vermelha, que mais parecia um espartilho de renda, vermelho, e uma saia colegial vermelha, curtinha. Botas pretas até o joelho, e um casaco que parecia ser de pele de urso.

Mestre Kame olhando pra ela começa a ter hemorragia nasal. Goten baba quando olha a garota, Satan não fica para trás... Ela olha em direção a eles e sorri, e toma outro rumo...

- Se continuar olhando desse jeito Sr Kame, vai secar a menina mais do que a pobre é! – diz Kuririn.

- Vai dizer que ela não é bonita!??!!?

- Bonita é sim... Mas olha...

- Hum-hum – Pigarea 18.

- Pra não... Ficar secando a coitada! – muda o rumo do que ia dizer.

- Ela está vindo para cá! – Diz Kame vendo a garota rebolar enquanto andava, tendo fantasias totalmente hentais para com ela. Começa a ter outra hemorragia nasal.

Gohan olhava para a porta, e nada de ver sua garotinha...

Torankusu estava prestando bastante atenção na mulher, que observava todos, e sorria com o canto do lábio.

- N-Não pode ser ela... – Diz ele.

Ela aumenta o ki, e todos se viram pra ela, enquanto retirava os óculos de uma forma muito sensual.

- Ainda procurando pela antiga Son Pan, Son Gohan? Acredito que ela não esta nesse vôo, nem viva.

Gohan olha para a mulher.

- Você me conhece?

- Nem mostrando meu Ki ao senhor, o senhor me reconhece, papai? Sabia que havia amadurecido o Ki, mas não sabia que era tanto, aponto de ninguém se lembrar dele...

- PAN?!?!?!?!?! – Todos gritam em coro.

- Boa tarde a todos...

Ela sorri de uma forma tão sensual e meiga que o mestre Kame tem outra hemorragia nasal.


	2. Conheçam Andrew

- Não acredito!!! Pan? É você mesma? – Diz Bura.

- Sim, sou.

- Mas... Mas... Como mudou tanto assim?

- As pessoas mudam! – Pan sorri docemente. – Mas, não receberei nenhum abraço? Oito anos fora é tempo bastante pra alguém sentir saudade, ou estou enganada?

Bura abraça-a, assim como Maron... Satan chega perto, e fica meio vermelho. Sua netinha, aquela garotinha molecota de sempre agora era uma mulher.

- Avozinho? O que foi?

- Está muito diferente... Não parece a mesma Pan de sempre...

- Sim, não sou a mesma. Mudei bastante.- Ela abre os braços, e o abraça. – Mas mesmo assim, ainda continuo sendo sua neta Son Pan.

- Poxa vida, como as pessoas mudam!!! – Começa Goten. – Te vi um dia desses jogando fliperama comigo, lutando. Vi-te de fraudas, e agora, você esta assim!!! Uma outra pessoa!!

- O tempo muda! E você? Casou-se, né? – Olha pra Bura.

- Sim... Nos casamos sim.

- E cadê filhos?

- Pan, acabamos de nos casar... – Diz Goten.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Três anos.

- Por que demorou tanto?

Goten olha pra Vejita.

- Ah! Ta... entendo. Mas e filhos?

- Bura está esperando nosso primeiro agora.

- E por que essa demora?

- Ela não queria ter filhos... Disse que ficaria feia... Você sabe como ela é.

Pan sorri, mas Bura olha pra Goten com olhos de fúria, como Vejita costumava olhá-lo.

- Bura, não fique assim... – Diz Pan. – Ele só está me atualizando...

Bura se acalma mais.

- Ta, vai... Mas vamos ficar parados aqui? Vamos logo...

- Pai, estou cansada, portanto, vamos para casa?

- Claro.

Gohan pega um dos carrinhos, e goten outro. Ubbu ajuda a levar mais um.

- Pan, você pagou por excesso de bagagem? – Pergunta Ubbu.

- A neta do mister Satan, o salvador do mundo, pagar excesso de bagagem? Faça-me rir, Ubbu.

- Você não era convencida assim não... – Diz Maron.

- Eu disse, mudei. E pode ter certeza, mudei bastante. Vou desfrutar de tudo que posso. Principalmente por ter agora uma fama maior. Por que além de ser neta de Mr Satan, sou a mais nova empresaria das Corp. Cápsula e... Sou atriz e cantora, além, de é claro, ser professora nas horas vagas.

Goten cai! Gohan e Videl olham para Bulma que sorri, Bura se não fosse por Vejita também teria caído, Maron de susto esbarrou em Ubbu, mas ele a segurou rapidamente. Por uns segundos coraram, mas logo voltaram ao normal.

- Bulma-san, explique isso? – Diz Gohan.

- Como Pan não fez só uma faculdade e sim duas, uma de publicidade e outra de adimistração, resolvi que ela seria nossa mais nova empresaria. E ela já fez bastante sucesso.

As Corp. cápsulas, que já eram conhecidas e já vendiam bastante, agora, graças a Pan aumentaram as vendas de 150% para 230%.

- Não posso negar que essa pirralha, neta do kakarotto, é inteligente, além de ser eficiente. Quem diria, antes moleca agora mulher.

- Vejita-san, as pessoas mudam. – ela atrevidamente, pisca o olho, o que deixa Bulma sorrindo ao ver um Vejita assus... er... envergonhado.

- Vamos. Estou cansada. A viajem não foi relaxante. Não tendo Andrew do meu lado, ri mais do que dormi.

- Quem é Andrew? – Pergunta Goten.

- Um amigo... Vamos sim...

Todos estavam mais à frente, pois ela olha pra porta do desembarque...

- Adeus Andrew. E obrigada por tudo que me fez. – Ela sorri.

Quando ela se vira, Torankusu estava na sua frente. O sorriso meigo que ela tinha na face sumiu. Assim que Pan se deu conta, abaixou a cabeça e quando levantou estava com um sorriso mais meigo que antes. Bulma e Vejita olham para traz e vêem. Bulma sorri pra Vejita, e esse dá um sorrisinho de lado, que só Bulma percebe, e então seguem para fora.

- Agora sim... – Diz Bulma

- Tomara. – responde Vejita.

- Mudou muito, Pan.

- Obrigada. – falava sem corar.

- Er... Eu queria conversar contigo...

- Diga.

- Não aqui. É importante.

Pan não se abala, pelo menos era isso que Torankusu sentia. Ela estava normal, como se ela já estivesse acostumada de ouvir aquilo. Pan olha pro lado, e vê uma garotinha. Ela fica surpresa. Vê a semelhança que ela tem com Torankusu e com a mulher dele, Noelle.

A garotinha da um sorriso tímido, Pan retribui o sorriso com outro.

- Muito linda sua filha com sua esposa. – Diz Pan de repente.

- Er... Essa é Hoshi. Filha, essa é Son Pan.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hoshi. – Diz Pan.

Hoshi sorri mais ainda. Como se Pan houvesse dito outra coisa e não "prazer em conhecê-la".

- Prazer é meu.

- Agora vamos. Estou cansada...

Pan se desvia de Torankusu, indo em direção a porta, mas ele agarra no braço dela, assustando-a.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Você já sabe a resposta. De-me licença!

Quando ela se solta dele, escuta um grito...

Os três olham para trás.

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!! ESPERAAAAAAAAAA-ME!!!!!

- Ah, não! Ele não! - Ela olha pra porta de embarque.

Um garoto muito bonito vinha correndo da porta do desembarque. Com braços abertos, e tinha uma cara de tarado-maniaco-sexual-nas-horas-vagas-pervertido. Ele pega Pan abraçando-a e ela taca um soco nele, pro chão ( Obs: Pensem em love hina... pensaram, pensem no pobre do keitaro, quando a naru taca alguns murros nele... pronto! Vocês viram o soco que a Pan deu no rapaz, só que ao invés dele voar longe ele cai no chão...)

- O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui Andrew?

- Eu não agüentei de saudades da minha amiga-inseparavel-salve-salve-tesuda-perfeita-gostosa-de-minha-vida.

- Andrew?

- Que?

- Tem criança vendo isso?

- Onde?

Pan aponta pra Hioshi e Andrew fica com a cara que acha a menina linda e vai em cima dela dizendo:

- KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Os olhos dele brilhando.

A pobre da hioshi se assustou, mas antes que ele chegasse nela, a pan taca a cabeça dele de novo no chão, pisando em cima.

- Quer se conter!

- Eu non consigo... ela é linda...

Taca a pernada nele e esse cai no chão de novo.

- Se controla...

- Ta... ta... me controlei!

Torankusu não estava gostando nada, nada disso.

"Quem é esse cara?"

- Escuta aqui, Andrew, você não ia fazer apenas uma escala e ia voltar não?

- Resolvi ficar... Não vou agüentar de saudades da minha noiva linda e maravilhosa!

- No... no... noiva? – Pergunta Torankusu.

- É né... Que... Pera ai! Noiva o que Andrew! Sai dessa!!!

Ele se levanta numa rapidez e a abraça por traz, acabando apertando o seio esquerdo dela.

- Minha noiva-gostosa-maravilhos-tesuda-salve-salve-que-todos-os-homens-querem-mas-eu-não-vou-deixar-ninguém-te-toc... – Pan taca uma cotovelada na barriga dele e este cai no chão (só avisando qualquer pancada que a pan der no Andrew, se lembrem de love hina... que vocês vão entender a graça! XD )

- Para de falar assim! Se controla!

- Mas... mas...

- Se ajeita!

- Pan! O que esta acontecendo?- Pergunta gohan que vinha acompanhado por todos os outros.

- quem é ele? – Pergunta Andrew.

- Meu Pai...

- SOGRÃO!!!! – PLOFT- AAAIIII

- SE CONTROLA!

- Mas... Mas...

- Já ta ficando chato isso!Ta me fazendo passar vergonha na frente de toda minha família e amigos!

- VOCÊ quer que eu pare realemnte?

- Sim

- Ta certo.

Andrew se levanta e como se nada tivesse acontecido, coloca um sorriso muito belo no rosto ( não o mongol que ele tava antes) e agora sim fica parecido um homem de verdade. Maron suspira quando ver um Andrew lindo e não um que tinha levado uns mil socos de Pan!

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Chamo-me Andrew. Primeiro amigo que Pan fez realmente na Inglaterra, e se possível futuro marido dela.

- QUEEEEE???? – Todos gritam.

Andrew sorri docilmente, ficando com um ar muito agradável de um rapaz educado, e não pervertido.


	3. Um presente especial

Chegando na casa dos Son's Pan senta com Andrew do lado no sofá e começa a conversar sobre o ocidente. As vezes pareciam que os dois estavam conversando por causa dos cochichos.

Vejita não gostou nem um pouco do cara, Torankusu se segurava até não querer mais, se não fosse por Hioshi ele já teria voado pra cima do Andrew!

- Sim, mas me explica direito essa história! – Diz Gohan.

- Não tem nada de noiva não papai! É só maneira de dizer.

- Né não!!! – Diz Andrew. – você sabe que eu lhe acho tudo e te amo...

"Sei do que você ama em mim!" – Diz Pan em pensamentos!

"Eu sei que você sabe!" – Diz Andrew em pensamento...

Torankusu escuta meias palavras e fica encucado.

- Mas, então Pan, ele é ou não?

- Não/Sim – Diz Andrew e Pan ao mesmo tempo.

- Se você começar eu canto aquela musica! – Diz Andrew!

- Nem vem que não tem!

Andrew se levanta e se ajoelha na frente de Pan e começa a cantar:

-**The**** moment I wake up – **Ele puxa pan e começa a dançar com ela.** - Before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you. While combing my hair, now And wondering what dress to wear, now, I say a little prayer for you... –** Ele rodopiava Pan que ia e ria a toa. Torankusu olhava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, vejita não se sentia a vontade com o cara. Algo o incomodava muito, e era bem visível. Goten ria, Bura achava lindo o casalsinho, e ria bastante, videl acompanhava Bura, e maron também. Chi-chi ficou do lado de vejita e Torankusu, bulma ficou meio a meio. - **Forever****, forever, you'll stay in my heart And I will love you. Forever, forever, we never will part, Oh, how I'll love you. Together, together, that's how it must be, To live without you Would only be heartbreak for me. **– Andrew Segurou Pan de modo gracioso, descendo-a no tapete ( akelas manobras que eu non sei descrever!!! )

- Esse cara é doido! – Diz Goten. – Dá certinho com você, Pan.

Pan olha (da posição que ela estava, né XD) pra Goten com cara de bicho, o que o assustou muito. Depois ela ri.

Ele senta-a e se senta ao lado dela.

- Pois bem, mas Andrew e eu não somos noivos.

- Ainda... Posso pedir para seu pai.

- Mas não vai!

- Tudo bem. Então me calei.

Todos acham bem estranho. Os dois eram a vontade um com o outro, não importava quem estivesse por perto. A resposta de Pan a Andrew deixou Torankusu

 Mais aliviado.

"Eu tenho chance!" – Ele pensava.

- Então filha... er...Entao sua estadia lá no ocidente foi legal.

- Ah! Foi maravilhosa. Diverti-me bastante, conheci tudo por lá. Amei tudo. E penso em voltar definitivo para lá.

Essa noticia não agradou muito a todos.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEIMMMM?????

Não agradou mesmo!

- Ué... Lá eu tenho já minha vida feita. Sou cantora, atriz, entre outras coisas.

- E lutar? Deixou? – Pergunta Goten.

- Lutar? Pra que? O mundo está em paz. Agora eu quero me divertir e aproveitar tudo o que posso!

- É a Pan que eu conhecia não era você. – diz baixinho.

- Pois bem... Vamos passar para a parte legal. PRESENTES! Andrew, pega pra mim a mala vermelha.

- É pra já, minha deusa.

¬¬

Num segundo ele voltou, com uma malona.

- Aqui está.

Ela sorri e abre a bolsa. Cheia de pacotinhos, presentinhos entre varias coisas. A mala era cheia de presente.

- Vamos ver... Esse aqui é pra você Bura. Espero que goste. – Ela entrega dois pacotes, para Bura. Um grande e outro menor.- Mamãe, Espero que também goste. – Ela entrega quatro pacotes grandes e uma caixa pequena. - Papai, aqui está o seu. – Entrega um pacote. - Vovó, Não sei se cabe na senhora, mas espero que goste. – Entrega uma caixinha.- Vovô, Você vai gostar, tenho certeza! – Entrega uma caixola. - Bulma-san e Vejita-san, Acho que também irão gostar. – Entrega um pacote. - Pra você Goten. – Diz dando uma caixinha.

- Maron ta aqui. – Entrega uma caixinha. -18 e Kuririn. – Entrega outro pacote. - Yamcha. Da uma caixinha. – Ubbu, ta aqui o seu também! – Entrega um pacote. - Torankusu, aqui está o seu. – Entrega uma caixa.

Quando ela anuncia o nome de Torankusu, metade do barulho de abrir presentes para.

A caixa era tão bonita quanto as outras, mas tinha algo de diferente. O que, ninguém sabia. Este recebe a caixa e fica alegre. Ainda havia um resquício nela do amor que eles tinham. Isso tinha. Pan então se vira para Hioshi, a única que não havia recebido.

- Hioshi, né mesmo?

- É sim.

- Bem como não sabia de sua existência, não lhe trouxe nada... – Hioshi fica meio tristonha, e Pan sorri. – Mas nada que eu não possa resolver. Trouxe varias coisas de lá, e acho que você vai gostar desse pacote. – Entrega pra ela um embrulho, também muito bonito. – Escolhi a dedo.

Hioshi se ilumina toda, pega o pacote agradecendo muito. Torankusu sorri também.

Quando ela abre o pacote, começa a choramingar, se vira e abraça Pan. Essa reação foi tão surpresa, que todos se assustaram. Ela se jogou de uma forma, que pan se desequilibrou (estava acocorada) e as duas caíram, Hioshi choramingando no colo de uma Pan assustada.

- O que foi? – Pergunta ela baixinho. – Não gostou do presente?

Hioshi balança a cabeça negando.

- Então o que foi?

Ela novamente balança a cabeça.

Pan então afaga-lhe os cabelos. Abraçando-a mais ainda. Torankusu olha para a caixinha que hioshi estava agarrada. Ele entende e sorri.

" Só pode ser você Pan. Você é única."

Depois de muito tempo, Hioshi não mostra para ninguém o presente, e vai para casa. Assim como todos fazem.

Depois de algum tempo, que todos se foram, Andrew ao lado de Pan pergunta:

- O que foi que você deu aquela menininha?

- Quem sabe um dia você saiba. Mas eu não irei dizer.

- E por que do choro?

- Não entendi também. Mas espero que seja uma coisa boa. Simpatizei-me com a pequena, mesmo sendo filha dele com ela, me simpatizei muito com ela.

Já no carro

- Hioshi, você gostou do presente? – Pergunta Torankusu.

- O senhor viu o que era?

Torankusu sorri.

- É papai, a tia Pan é muito legal e muito gentil...

Ela se agarra à pequena bolsinha que vivia para cima e pra baixo, com o presente de Pan dentro.

"Sim papai, farei de tudo, de tudo mesmo, para que você e a tia Pan fiquem juntos!"


	4. Revelações

Andrew, posso dar uma palavrinha contigo? – Pergunta Goten.

Sim, claro...

Gohan e Andrew vão para cozinha, sendo que Gohan ficou em pé e Andrew senta-se e uma cadeira.

Qual suas intenções com minha filha?

As melhores possíveis... Pan-chan já sofreu de mais nesta vida, aqui no Japão. E por isso, na Inglaterra ela levou muito soco, até chegar onde agora está.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – Pergunta Gohan se sentindo desconfortável ao que ele havia dito.

Não posso lhe falar aqui, tenho que estar pelo menos a kilometros de distância de Pan. Só assim posso contar o que ela não quer que ninguém saiba, principalmente o senhor e sua esposa.

Como assim? Por que a kilometros?

Eu e Pan podemos nos comunicar mentalmente... – Gohan se choca com a revelação e fecha a mão segurando o ódio. – E eu sei que toda sua raça faz isso com as pessoas que amam e que tiveram apenas um pequeno ou um maior contato.

Heim! – Gohan se assusta... – "Será que Pan disse a ele que não somos humanos normais?"

Se quiser conversar, tem que ser longe de Pan... Ela já está me perguntando aflita o que o senhor quer comigo.

E você disse?

Disse que o senhor quer fazer uma surpresa a sua mulher... Uma surpresa diferente e achou que eu poderia ajudar. Só que ela não está a fim de acreditar, por me conhecer muito bem. – Sorri

Então vamos a um local... Diremos que...

Vamos a cidade. Certo, já sei.

Gohan se assusta com as ações dele. E de uma certa forma, esse Andrew parecia que escondia alguma coisa. Gohan podia sentir um ki minimizado, esperando ser solto... E não estava gostando muito disso.

"Quem é ele? Por que eu sinto que já senti esse ki... em algum lugar?" – pensa Gohan.

Vamos antes que Pan morra do coração! Ou venha e me tacar um murro e eu não possa mais falar. – Diz sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tacar um murro? E você fala tão normalmente isso...

Por que já é normal. – Andrew sorri.

Eles saem da cozinha e Gohan vê o quão ela realmente estava curiosa. Esta ao perceber que seu pai lhe analisava, coloca sua pose de "saudades", para enganar o pai, só que ele apenas havia confirmado de que Andrew não estava mentindo.

"O que aconteceu contigo, Pan?" – Pensa Gohan

"Como assim, Gohan?" – Pergunta Videl mentalmente.

"Não é nada. Depois lhe conto quando souber mais detalhes." – Diz gohan com um ar muito serio.

Darling Pan-Chan...

Nani ka.

Er... Nani?

Sim… Ah! Desculpa! 'Nani ka' significa 'O quê?' em japonês. – Pan sorri.

Ah, tá. Você já tinha explicado, mais eu sempre me perco...

E olha que estamos falando em japonês. u.u' (N/A: Finjam que eles estão falando em japonês ')

Pelo menos comigo você está falando em inglês... (N/A: vocês tão entendendo! Não?.. Er... nem eu sei o que to escrevendo '' huahuahuhua gotona)

Ta... Tá... Diga... O que foi?

Vou com seu pai para a cidade. Comprar umas coisas, umas roupas.

Ah é! Você não trouxe mala! Apenas me acompanhou... Também não era pra ter vindo. Não sei como passou pelos guardas.

Você sabe que eu tenho meus métodos. – E pisca maliciosamente.

Pan taca a mão na testa e fica com uma gota enorme.

Deveria ter imaginado... – Diz com um fino de voz e a gota na cabeça.

Pois bem, irei com ele. Tenho que ver uns livros novos que foram lançados há pouco tempo. – Diz Gohan, sorrindo. Como se ele e Andrew fossem velhos amigos.

Pan olha desconfiada para cara de Andrew.

"Gohan Tou-san não era de fazer compras com um 'desconhecido'. " Pensa. Olhando mais atentamente, ela pode ver que Gohan estava preocupado com algo.

"ANDREW! VOCÊ NÃO..."

AIIII! Não grita! Você saber que meu ouvido é sensível!

Hum? – Indagam Videl. - Quem gritou?

Ah... – Olha Andrew. – Er... – Sorriso tímido. – É que eu sou mediúnico... Minha anja de guarda gritou no meu ouvido, sabe...

Videl arregala os olhos num "Oh!" Pan bota os dedos na testa negando com a cabeça e olha friamente para Andrew e esse tinha o sorriso bobo na face. Ela olha de esgueira para Gohan e fica incucada. A cara dele não era de indagação, mas sim de 'gota' com um sorriso bobo na face como se dissesse 'Crianças!' olhando para Andrew.

Gohan percebe que Pan está analisando ele e Andrew e, como ela estava mudada, poderia perceber algo...

Bom, vamos logo. – Diz Gohan. – Já esta tarde. Vamos antes que as lojas fechem.

Certo. – Diz Andrew, calmamente. – Até depois minha flor! – Manda um beijo para Pan.

Para de me chamar assim!

Eu sei que no fundo você gosta. – Ele pisca o olho e Pan vira a face, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. Videl percebe e sorri de uma forma, mas dentro estava triste, por que a viajem a mudou muito e talvez ela nem pensasse mais em Torankusu.

Gohan puxa do bolso uma cápsula e arma um carro. Logo ele e Andrew estavam se afastando.

Vamos para a cidade mesmo. – Começa Gohan. – Já que realmente você não tem nenhuma roupa aqui.

Er... Eu ia pedir emprestado ao senhor alguma roupa antiga.

Não sei se o senhor Andrew sabe, mas nossos costumes são bem diferentes. Não emprestamos roupas a pessoas que acabamos de conhecer, muito menos saímos junto a estas pessoas, sem antes saber da vida dela.

Pan me avisou isso. Agradeço por estar conversando comigo na minha língua materna. Eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com seus modos e costumes, já que permanecerei bastante tempo por essas bandas. Só para ter certeza de que ela não tentará nada, nem ficara amuada como ela estava na Inglaterra. Pena realmente que o senhor não possa me emprestar nenhuma roupa antiga sua... – Andrew sorri.

Eu não tenho roupas antigas. Só uma, mas não posso emprestar. Lembrança de meu pai.

O Senhor Goku?

Pan contou-lhe sobre ele?

Sim. E das incríveis aventuras que vocês já participaram ou presenciaram.

Já estamos longe o suficiente? – Pergunta Gohan.

Ué, não íamos pra cidade?

Sim vamos... Mas quero que comece a falar. Estou preocupado...

Pan está ainda me mandando mensagens. Dizendo pra não falar NADA em HIPOTESE alguma para o senhor. Mas acho que é dever que o senhor saiba o que houve.

Foi tão grave assim?

Pronto! Sim, foi. E muito. – Começa Andrew.

O quão?

Ao ponto dela querer desistir de viver.

COMO?

Sim. Pan simplesmente se entregou à bebida, não queria saber de nada. Andava de cabeça baixa, chorava pelos cantos, não se cuidava, muito menos falava. Era muda e quando algum rapaz se aproximava, ou até mesmo professor, ela ficava vermelha, como se fosse explodir, depois branca, como se visse um fantasma, emudecendo completamente.

Explique-se!

O pior de tudo não foi nem isso... Foi o que fizeram a ela.

Para de mistério e conta logo! Já to ficando bravo!

Pois desça. Não queria contar isso contigo ao volante! Acho que não se controlaria e poderia causar algum acidente!

Gohan a contra vontade, desce no meio da floresta. Estava se controlando muito para não parecer nervoso. Pan havia escondido tanta coisa deles... A primeira era dela ter bebido... E o que mais fizeram a ela depois que saiu de casa?

Pronto. Agora conta! – Começa Gohan.

Ela foi estuprada...

Gohan não disse nada, apenas abriu a boca e parou antes de formular uma frase completa.

Na época, comecei a conhecê-la através de minha irmã, que era companheira de quarto dela. No principio, ela nem queria saber de conversar comigo, justo por que eu era homem. Ela parecia que tinha nojo de minha presença, tanto que fui tomar satisfação, pois não gosto que me olhem da forma que ela olhava. Incomodava-me bastante. Quando ia tirar satisfação, minha irmã me contou o porque dela me olhar daquela forma... Ela estava traumatizada. E por que? Por que o grande amor da vida dela disse que a amava e no dia seguinte apareceu com outra, dizendo que ia casar e que esperava um filho com esta mesma! E não era a primeira vez que faziam isso com ela. Todos tinham medo da força exagerada que ela tinha, pois não a entendiam... Fiquei com pena dela e decidi observá-la de longe e percebi que a cada dia se afastava mais, descontava a raiva nos outros que sempre saiam machucados, bebia direto, só que, por ser sayajin, não conseguia ficar beba o suficiente pra fazer qualquer coisa. Tentei me aproximar, mas ela tinha uma defesa forte. Minha irmã até tinha dó dela, por que ela era sozinha, vivia chorando pelos cantos e os únicos que não a temiam eram eu e mina irmã. Tanto que depois de alguns meses, eu e Lia, minha irmã, fomos os únicos a praticamente controlar a pequena e esta, deixou que cuidássemos dela. Pra impedir que ela saísse, era um sufoco. Ainda bem que eu conhecia pontos de pressão e fazia dormir rapidamente... O problema era fugir dos murros dela. Errar era praticamente impossível, principalmente ela estando muito raivosa! Mas teve um dia, que ela não agüentou, nem eu. Mandaram uma carta para ela. O que tinha dentro, não sei... Mas ela parecia um zumbi. Não comia, não dormia, não falava, não queria viver. E ela escapou do quarto e foi a forra... Por três dias eu e minha irmã a procuramos e nada de sinal dela. No terceiro dia, passando por um beco eu escutei uma garota meio que querendo gritar, mas ao parecia não conseguir. Eram três em cima dela. Quando percebi que era a Pan, fiquei com raiva e parti pra cima deles, matando-os. Estava em fúria... Encontrei-a praticamente desacordada nos braços deles. Quando a coloquei nos braços, ela estava sem forças de nada e acabou não percebendo o que acontecia. Levei-a para a republica que morávamos, e lá minha irmã cuidou dela. Parecia que no tempo em que se manteve longe, ela experimentou de tudo para ficar no estado em que estava. Desde bebidas até drogas, o que foi comprovado com um exame de sangue que fizemos nos laboratórios da faculdade. Ela quis se matar.

Gohan escutava tudo e a cada segundo tomava ódio por tudo que Pan havia escondido.

O que continha na carta? Você nunca a lerá?

Sim. Depois do exame que fizemos, fui atrás da carta e a li. – Andrew abaixa a cabeça.

De quem era? – Perguntava Gohan aflito.

A carta era sua, Gohan-san.

Gohan arregala os olhos e sua.

Mi...minha?

Até que enfim! Consegui escrever mais alguma coisa Terminei esse capitulo... Desculpe-me, Tive bloqueio mental... Ainda estou tendo para algumas Fic's minha, mas logo atualizo todas... Prometo /o/

Abraços.

E comentem .


	5. A verdade

_**Perdao a demora pra escrever esta fic,**_

_** tinha parado mesmo de escreve-la '-' **_

_**mas voltando. antes tarde que nunca ^^**_

* * *

- Minha? – Começava Gohan sem entender... – Como assim!

- O senhor não se lembra de ter mandado nenhuma carta a Pan?

- Mandei algumas, mas nenhuma que... - Gohan para... E se vira para Andrew. – O que dizia na carta... Não acredito que foi isso, mas, me relembre.

- Na carta o senhor contava noticias... E acabou falando de Torankusu, e da ex-mulher dele, Noelle. Na carta o senhor disse que estavam todos bem e que todos vocês tinham se acostumado com ela, e logo ela daria a luz. Além disso, disse como todos estavam, sentindo a falta dela, e como Noelle, ajudava a todos na ausência dela...

- E ela...

- Sentiu-se trocada... Acreditou que não era querida, nem pelo senhor, nem por ninguém mais.

Gohan retirava os óculos. Achava que não tinha escrito nada de mais, já que Pan nunca dizia nada realmente nas cartas, ele se escora em uma arvore e cai sentado, sem acreditar.

- O que mais aconteceu? – perguntava incrédulo.

- Não posso mentir, que odiei Noelle, sem nem a conhecer. Que odiei a todos vocês, mas peguei todas as cartas que o senhor tinha escrito a ela, e todas as cartas que eram endereçadas a ela, e todas as que ela tentava escrever algo, em um borrão, antes de tentar escrever em um computador para imprimir e mandar, para tentar entender, e vi ninguém tinha culpa... Nem mesmo Torankusu, nem mesmo Noelle, nem mesmo o senhor, nem mesmo a própria Pan...

- Aconteceu... Mais algo?

- Sim. Mas isso, não sei se o senhor agüentaria ouvir.

- Acho que sou forte o suficiente para escutar...

- Não... Isso, acho que não.

Gohan olhava com cara de quem iria começar uma briga, mas olhou bem pra cara de Andrew.

- Você sabe de nos... Exatamente tudo, não?

- Que são sayajins, que seu pai era extra terrestre, um oozaoru, e agora se foi junto com as esferas do dragão... Sim, sei de tudo.

- Por que não teve medo?

- Por que, assim como o senhor, também não sou da terra...

Gohan se colocou em um pulo do chão.

- Calma, calma, não estou na terra pra causar caos, nem muito menos briga. Minha terra natal havia sido destruída, e eu e minha irmã nos salvamos, graças a nossos pais. E viemos parar na terra. Não tenho muita diferença do senhor. Também sou de uma raça guerreira, só que, diferente da sua raça, não sou exterminadora. Sempre fomos pacíficos. E com certeza, o senhor é novo de mais para saber da minha raça...

- Novo? Que idade você tem? Se eu estou chegando perto dos ...

- Seus 45, 50 anos? Eu tenho o triplo de sua idade, apesar de estar, em vidas terrenas, com a aparência de vinte anos.

- E por que está me revelando tudo isso? – dizia Gohan fechando a mão.

- Por que não me atreveria a lutar com o senhor, nem ninguém de sua espécie. Brinco com Pan, por que foi a única forma que encontrei para fazer ela aliviar o extresse, a irá e a dor. Fora isso, nunca me meteria em uma luta contra nenhum sayajin, ou meio sayajin. Não posso dizer que ganharia, ou perderia, mas não sou de perder fácil. A única coisa que posso dizer é que não me atingiria facilmente.

- Pan lhe atinge facilmente...

- Por que eu deixo. É o modo que, como já disse, fiz com que ela tivesse mais estimulo para viver... Não é fácil, saber do golpe antes de receber e ficar parado...

Gohan parte para cima de Andrew, para dar um soco, mas este não se move um centímetro, e o punho de Gohan para a centímetros do rosto dele.

- Por que não se moveu?

- Por que o senhor não iria me acertar.

- Como tem tanta confiança?

- Por que eu sei o que o senhor queria testar.

- O que quer dizer com isso!

- Isso é algo que o senhor deverá descobrir... E não eu revelar. Mas apenas saiba, se alguém mais souber desta conversa, e souber do que Pan passou, e ela descobrir, ela desaparece na hora daqui, sumindo no mapa. E seria até perigoso eu não conseguir encontrá-la, nem por ki... Nem por mente. Nem o senhor, e nem ninguém de vocês que consegue ler o ki.

- Como assim?

- Uma das coisas é que eu posso neutralizar o ki, e ensinei-a a fazer isso. Por isso acharam o ki dela tão diferente... É uma forma de 'mascará'.

- Por que está se abrindo comigo? – perguntava tirando a mão do rosto dele.

- O senhor é pai... Eu sei o que é querer proteger a cria e não conseguir... Meu pai fez isso comigo, não? Eu ainda era muito novo, mas pude entender mais a frente. Tive que cuida de minha irmã... Então posso entender um pouco... Mas agora chega. Se demorarmos mais, capaz de Pan vir procurar a nos. E eu preciso que o senhor aja naturalmente. Se Pan sequer imaginar que lhe contei, a coisa fica seria...

- E sobre querer noivar ela, é verdade?

- Sim... Tenho Pan para mim como se fosse a pessoa certa. Não posso namorar uma humana. Minha irmã que sofre com este problema. Mas eu tive a sorte de encontrar Pan. E sim, eu gostaria de pedir ela em casamento. Só que tem o fator "_Torankusu_", que eu não sei até quando Pan ira se enganar, e querer fugir... Mas se eu puder, sim, eu terei ela como minha futura esposa. E bom, como sei que ela não vai morrer tão rapidamente, poderemos curtir muito tempo.

- O sangue dela é mais humano que sayajin...

- Sim, eu sei... Mas mesmo assim... Ainda não é completamente humano.

- Eu... Não sei.

-Pense. Melhor ter sua filha com alguém como eu, do que como alguém como Torankusu, que a abandonou...

"_Você não sabe da historia toda"_ – pensa Gohan...

Andrew olha pra Gohan com uma grande interrogação na cabeça, mas tenta fingir e o faz muito bem.

- Vamos, preciso de roupas... E o senhor, de livros...

.

* * *

.

Logo eles partem para as compras. Gohan não pensou mais sobre o assunto, apenas sentia-se um idiota por não notar quanto à filha necessitava dele. Não podia abrir a boca. Como não iria contar a Videl? Videl saberia e não saberia mentir.

Mas a forma de alertar que Andrew falou, mostrou ser mais perigosa do que imaginava. Se Pan descobrisse, ela sumiria de verdade do mapa.

As compras foram feitas e Logo eles voltavam para casa. Pan voou pra cima de Andrew, e o levou pro quarto que ela estava. Andrew havia avisado Gohan sobre isso.

-Fala!

- O que Pan? – dizia com cara de bobo.

- O que meu pai queria.

- eu, ele só foi gentil comigo para comprar algumas roupas. Só isso.

- você é mão de vaca quando o assunto é comprar coisa pra você mesmo.

- Claro, prefiro comprar pra você, minha futura esposa – dizia em olhos brilhando, mas Pan o olhou de forma tão incisiva que ele parou com a brincadeira. – Serio, ele não falou nada, só perguntou se eu queria realmente me casar contigo. E eu disse que sim, se ele aceitasse.

- Claro que ele não vai aceitar.

- Claro que vai. Quando você menos imaginar.

Sem querer acreditar muito nas palavras dele Pan sai logo do quarto, deixando-o a vontade para se trocar. Tinha que também sair, mas estava insegura. Quando menos imaginou, Bura apareceu para leva-la a passear, e comprar roupas.

Pan foi, mas não parecia que ambas tinham a mesma amizade de antes. Pan tentou ser o mais cordial possível...

Se isso era possível...

.

* * *

.

_**O que vai mais acontecer? que rumo tudo vai tomar? **_

_**E Gohan, será que ele vai manter a promessa, ou Pan vai sumir?Comentem ^^**_


End file.
